


The Rich and The Killer

by Noirsema



Category: Orginal, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, BoyxBoy, Canon, ChristaBruns, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MaddieCrones, MichaelBows, Other, Rich - Freeform, Smut, ValLamson, Victorian, Victorianera, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, hitman - Freeform, original - Freeform, originalcharacters - Freeform, originalstory, player - Freeform, sextocome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirsema/pseuds/Noirsema
Summary: Michael Bows, a gentlemen yet a player amongst men and women- has set up a private bidding business to gain wealth and fortune by stealing expensive and priceless items.This doesn't last forever, some of the men have caught on to this filthy act and begin to plan out how they will deal with this man.A conclusion came in a couple of hours, why not send a murder? A psychopath? A hitman? Maybe all in one? Yes, perfect... Someone who could rid of the devil who walks amongst their land.Michael Bows isn't aware until he meets the man face-to-face and it all suddenly collides together from there.Songs that helped with this story:The Bidding- Tally HallThe Message Man- Twenty One Pilots





	The Rich and The Killer

**Author's Note:**

> First time using this website and first time posting up my own story. 
> 
> Wow, an upgrade. Please enjoy this.
> 
> Kudos will be highly appreciated. 
> 
> A challenge will be set to who can make the best of closet canon look to the characters.
> 
> Credits to the people or person will be announced every chapter and on other websites. 
> 
> Thank you!

A young man laughed, chucking his arms back as the crowd of men started screaming out numbers at him. They lifted their hands up, shouting higher numbers than the last, destine to take away with three thousand year old Kanata that laid perfectly on a stand.

Michael kept his ears perked, listening to each number and seeing which one he preferred the most. None, by far pleased him.

The Kanata itself was worth more than a million pounds and the men were only up to two thousand.

"Higher!!" He yells, getting impatient.

"Five thousand!" A man who wore flannel shouts.

Then, men started to shove in their numbers. Michael could see in their eyes how desperate they were to get their hands against the Kanata.

"Tch... Pigs." He growls lowly.

Hoping no one just heard the faint whisper he had let out, and luckily no one did. They were busy with their bidding.

"Two million! Did I hear a two million?!" Michael Bows says out to the roaring crowd of men.

"Yes! Here!" One stood up frantically.

He pulled out the cash from his suitcase he carried and ran up to Bow, shoving the large amount of cash at him in desperation.

"Sold!! End of bidding!" The young lad announces as he slams his hand against the wooden table.

The rich men groaned and got up to go back home. Their wives would be pissed mad at them for staying away for too long.

"T-Thank you sir, this is amazing... How did you get your hands on such a beautiful possession?" The winner asked as he took the Kanata of the stand.

"My secret..." Michael hushed,

The secret was simple, he stole the items and put them up for bidding in a private place. It took years for him to learn, that stealing could get you higher up in the world.

"Right.." He laughs, "Thank you again!"

Michael turned his back and grinned, so much money for an item that was easy to steal.

"Great.. My girlfriend will be impressed~" He coos.

He skipped along to the door, locking up before he even left and headed back to his overly large mansion.

He stepped up the smooth stairs and docked on the door, his knuckles pressed up against the wood. He could feel the hardness once his knuckles met the door.

"Hello..." A man bowed.

"Maddie!" Michael smirked, "My man!"

"Your.. Man? Sir, I'm merely anything but a butler." He murmurs.

The taller male cocked his head to see the bag filled to the top with money. It screamed richness all over, no doubt whatever item he had sold was priceless.

"You hit the jackpot tonight.. Sir." The butler smiles.

"Mm, how great is that? No one has noticed that I steal this shit and sell it!" Michael Bow laughs.

"Your girlfriend, she's upstairs... Reading."

"Thank you, Maddie." He points his toes up and gave a quick peck on the others lips.

This young lad, was a player to men and women and yet he had an oblivious girlfriend.

Yes, he loved her but other people interested him and he just had to lean in for a bite to see how good they were.

"Sir, would you like a service later?" Maddie asked.

His eyes adverted down to brunette who dressed up in a white blouse and a black vest, pants and a pair of black Doctor Martins.

"Service... Maybe I shall have some." Michael smirks.

"Very well..." He bows, "I will let you be with your girlfriend for now."

"Hm.. I will be with her soon."

The lad walked over to the living room, if anyone happened to waltz in here, their breath would be pounded out of them for sometime. This place... Was filled with white and gold top to bottom.

Michael slammed the bag down on the sofa across from him and laid on a separate white sofa to have more room to himself.

His body melted into the softness of the fabric and it quickly engulfed him in warmness. He couldn't move, he couldn't even talk. He was finally relaxed after another hard days of work.

"Sir? Sir?" Maddie speaks softly as he neared him, "Is everything a-"

"Mm.." Michael Bow rudely interrupted.

Maddie puffed out a sigh. He laced his gloved fingers over the buttons off his master's jet black vest and slowly started to undo them.

They popped out of the hole and the clothing slipped down his torso. The butler admired the beauty of his master, how his lips looked pink and plump and the long eyelashes that met his skin.

The way he looked peaceful as he slept or relaxed, it caused anyone to become aroused and especially him- but doing such disgraceful things to his master would be wrong, and without his permission... He would surely be vanished from this manor.

"Honey!" A whiny voice echoed from upstairs, "Can you come up here sweetie?"

Maddie got alarmed quickly, his body detached from the others and he ran towards the staircase to tell the young mistress that her boyfriend was soundly asleep on the couch- but the blonde woman had came running down the stairs, her white laces gown flowed gently above her knees.

"Oh- Maddie..." She smiles warmly as their eyes met, "Is he sleeping again?"

Maddie did a semi-nod and pointed to the sleeping body over on the sofa. His vest still undone from his previous doing.

"Awe... How cute. Doesn't he look cute Maddie?" She giggles.

"Yes." The man replied simply.

Maddie would have wrote a novel on how cute his master was and it'll continue on to a next series if he could express his love for his master. Yet, he kept quiet around his girlfriend.

"Mistress-"

"Christa... Just call me Christa." She reminded him.

"Right- Christa, you need to rest. It is midnight after all." Maddie tells her.

He had a stopwatch in his palm, indeed it was midnight.. Maybe even past midnight. The woman still looked awake, how could such a young las stay up longer than the master?

"I should head off to bed..." She mumbles in thought, "Alright! See you tomorrow morning Maddie!"

He watched as the young woman ran back up the stairs, her hair swishing in all directions as she raced to the mast bedroom.

"Hm.. Have a good rest- both of you..."

He turns his heels to the hallway and strolled off to find his bedroom. He to needed rest just like every offer human did. He couldn't rest so easily, he had many chores to complete and the master and mistress to look after.

Maddie let out a sigh, it followed through with a small grunt as his toe jammed up against the corner of the wall. A painful thing to experience for anyone.

"Ugh.."

He ignored the tingling pain in his toe and made his way in his room. It was a large room, nothing like normal master sized bedrooms. Probably double the size of it, well- that's what he estimated.

"Hm..."

His mind switched to the early morning, a letter had arrived and it specifically stated his name. 'MADDIE CRONE', messy inked capital letters on the crinkled envelope. No brand, no nothing. A plain single envelope with something inside it, most likely a letter. There was no bulge to reveal that it was an object rather than a piece of paper in it.

"Knife... Where is it." He hums.

His fingers caressed the wood as he searched for his knife. He kept one there to open letters with, if needed it would always be used for defence. He hoped nothing would resort to use the knife in that way.

Once his fingers did meet the steel handle, he firmly grasped and brought it up to the slit of the envelope, slowly... He ran the sharp tip of the knife across to reveal a letter poking out ever so slightly.

Goose pimples ran across his arms and legs, his head felt light- but for what reason? Why was he so anxious about a letter? He has got plenty but this- this felt unsettling. Just the way it has been slipped in the crinkled and dark tea envelope.

The vibe to him wasn't good.

Shakily and light headed, he took the letter out and pulled the paper away to show the curved writing that has been neatly printed on the paper.

The opening sentence started of like most letters did-

'Dear Maddie Crone,

Sir, it has come to our attention that your master, Young Michael Bows- Has been taking away or as you may prefer, stealing some expensive and priceless items from Manors. Most containing people who could afford an entire country.

If you do not stop this sir, we will not hesitate to send one of our hitman's to come and rid of your master.

From- Anonymous'

Maddie, wide eye and filled with shock slammed the letter down in the middle of his desk.

His fingers curled against the paper, crinkling it and his knuckles turned white rather quickly.

"Master... Stealing? How come I was not aware of this?" He huffs.

Thoughts raced through his now clouded mind, a lot of them screaming words at him and others pushing themselves to come out of his mouth.

"Master..."

 

 

 


End file.
